Logic
by NewVoice
Summary: As Sora reviews his past adnevtures, he comes to something that doesn't seem quite right. Oneshot, slight SoKairi


**A/N My first attempt at a Kingdom Hearts story :D Meant for humor. If it makes you smile then it's done it's job :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Logic<strong>

It was a calm day on the Destiny Islands. The sun beat down in the cloudless sky and the sea gently moved with the rhythm of the ocean. The white sandy beach was vacant except for one sole occupant who was dozing on the sand with his hands behind his head. Sora was enjoying his time back on his home Islands after his long trip away. As he dozed his mind ran through his adventures, everything from the day he was forced away from his peaceful island to the day he was allowed to return.

As Sora watched a lone white cloud lazily float across the sky he started to think about the world that never was. The far off, hard to reach land that had been the end of Sora's travels. It wasn't the long battle that was going through the young boys mind though, nor the countless heartless he defeated. It was himself, in a way.

Roxas. Who Sora had constantly wished he could meet since the day he learnt that their was another part of him. The last glimpse Sora had caught of the Nobody was when he was talking with Namine at the World that Never Was. The two seemed to know each other and Sora remembered the saddness in his counterparts eyes while they talked. Even Sora could tell how much Roxas cared for Namine and how much he would miss her. Sora didn't think he'd ever forget the heartbroken look on Roxas face before both Nobodies were absorbed back into their other half's.

Sora suddenly sat straight up from his relaxed stance. The sudden, and obvious, problem just hit him.

"Kairi never turned into a heartless." Sora said to no one. It had never occurred to the keyblade wielder before but, how did Kairi have a Nobody if there wasn't any event to turn her into a heartless.

Looking out into the endless ocean, Sora ran through everything that he had ever known to happen to Kairi. As much as he usually tired not to think about how much the girl had been through, Sora thought back to the very beginning with when they separated. Kairi had been kidnapped, multiple times and by multiple people. She had been brought from world to world, sometimes against her will and sometimes not. She was a princess of heart, which had effects that Sora didn't even know about. And she had basically turned into a lifeless zombie because her heart...

Kairi's heart had been in Sora when he turned into a heartless.

As soon as the realization crossed Sora's mind he was up on his feet. Without even a second thought he was off, running across the beach and kicking sand up behind him.

* * *

><p>Kairi was sitting on the dock of the Main Island when she saw the small one-person boat approach. Just from the shape of the rowers hair she could tell it was Sora. Putting the book she was reading down, Kairi stood up and got ready to greet her friend. Sora seemed to notice her and waved, causing his boat to rock and a giggle to escape the red head. The keyblader picked up his pace after seeing Kairi and got to the shore quickly. By the time he was at the dock Kairi already had a rope ready for him to tie the boat.<p>

"Thanks Kairi." Sora said as Kairi tossed him the rope to tie. "What are you doing out here?"

"I just like looking at the water. What were you doing on the Island?" Kairi asked.

"Just thinking. Which is why I had to come back and talk to you about something serious." Sora looked into Kairi's eyes, concern etched in his every feature.

"What is it?" Kairi asked. He thoughts were of Sora having to go off again, leaving her while he explored the world. "Did you see a heartless? A nobody? Get a message from the king?"

"No, none of those." Sora said. "It's Roxas and Namine." The confused look on Kairi's face made it clear that she had no clue what Sora was referring too.

"What about them?" The confusion was still visible on the red heads face.

"It's wrong!" Sora exclaimed loudly, his hands going up in frustration.

"..."

"Think about it." Sora sighed like he was explaining something Roxas is my Nobody. Namine is yours. But you never turned into a heartless. Namine was born at the same time as Roxas when your heart was released from my body. So it's like Roxas is my child and Namine is yours and mine. Remember when we were at the World that Never Was though? Roxas was absolutely lovesick, and Namine didn't exactly look indifferent. They love each other but their basically brother and sister so they need to be kept apart."

"Sora, as many flaws as there are in your logic, you missed the big one. Roxas and Namine are together whenever we are. So just by you coming to tell me that they shouldn't be together, your getting them together."

"Hmmm...your right. Well Kairi I guess this is good-bye." Sora took Kairi's hand in his and shook it in a formal gesture.

"But Sora-" Kairi started as Sora began to walk away.

"I'll call you tonight!" The keyblade wielder called over his shoulder, leaving behind a very confused Princess.

"I'll never understand that boy." Kairi sighed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN Reviews=Love.**


End file.
